A Very Kaiba Christmas Carol
by The Man with Imagination
Summary: This tells of a rich man who only cares about himself and his company until a few ghosts invade his life and show him the reality of Christmas and what he has done to everyone around him. Can these ghosts make this rich man see the error of his ways? Pairings: Kaiba/Kisara, Yami/Tea
1. Chapter 1

What is going on you guys? It is I, The MAN WITH IMAGINATION (echos)! Did you all miss me?! Because I missed you guys too. I am back to making new stories. Even tho I was busy with another story, but still. Here comes the inspiration of "A Christmas Carol" and I hope you like it. It'll be done before Christmas. I can tell you that for sure! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the Story!

* * *

Once on a cold winter day, it was Christmas Eve and everyone all over Domino City has been getting ready for the holidays. People are bustling their way back to their homes to get back home to their families. Everyone all over town pass by each other as they say "Merry Christmas" to one another and around every corner.

"Merry Christmas to you friend!"

"Same to you! You working tonight?"

"Nah, it's Christmas Eve. I'm heading straight home after I'm done plowing snow!"

About all of the stores were about ready to close except for one that is still open and it is the Kaiba Corporation. Inside of the building, there are workers getting the last pieces of paperwork done. However, there was one man who was running this entire business and that man was 24-year-old Seto Kaiba. Kaiba has been the President of Kaiba Corp ever since he took down his father at the age of ten along with his little brother Mokuba and then he stepped in as the new president of the company. Kaiba was now in his office filling out paperwork on employees in his company until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in" he said.

As the door opened, it revealed to be a man with long gray hair that covered one eye, a red suit, and a jolly attitude who was none other than Maximilian Pegasus and he was very happy to see Kaiba.

"Greetings Kaiba-boy. Aren't you glad to see me?" he said.

"Not likely Pegasus. Just because you and I are partners of different companies doesn't give you the right to barge in my office like this." said Kaiba.

"True, but since you and I are in this company together, I think it's best that you take a break from all that hard work and have some fun."

"Yeah right, when pigs fly..." Kaiba retorted.

"Oh, come now Kaiba, your employees have worked very hard and they deserve a break and so should you." said Pegasus as he laughed with glee as Kaiba slammed his hands onto the table.

"ENOUGH! I will not be ordered around to let my employees go home early on Christmas Eve and I won't have you telling me how to do my job. Now, unless there is anything business related, I suggest you leave." Kaiba yelled.

"Very well Mr. Scrooge, I shall respect your wishes. Ta-Ta.." As Pegasus said that, he left right out the door and headed straight to the elevator. While he was on his way, he spotted a blonde/black spiky-haired man with amethyst eyes in a blue suit and black tie.

"Yami-boy, my favorite customer, how are you? How's your family?" he said.

"Fine, I was about to be on my way back to them after I'm done here. I just have to bring Kaiba the completed papers on duel disc shipping and I'll be on my way home." said Yami.

"Then, you best get back home to them, Yami-boy." said Pegasus as he entered the elevator. "And Yami, Merry Christmas!" He waved to him goodbye as the elevator doors closed heading to the ground floor.

As Yami watched him go, he entered Kaiba's office without knocking and said to him "Excuse me Kaiba, but I have finished all the shipping forms that will go out to all the senders before midnight."

"Excellent, now leave Yami. I'm not paying you to look pretty." said Kaiba.

"Kaiba, you only pay me once a month." Yami replied.

"Exactly, that's why you always beat me in you ridiculous card games. When it should be me that should be the number one duelist." said Kaiba.

"You think I make more money by winning duels, Kaiba? I have a wife and son at home who expects me to provide for them. My wife Tea who I have been married for five years. And my son Yugi. Kaiba, with all due respect, I think that I should have my pay be once a week like everyone else." said Yami, but Kaiba didn't even take a thought about that and replied to him

"No Muto, you wanted to work for me to provide for your family, this is what you get." Yami was disappointed in Kaiba for the choice he made for his least paid employer.

"I'm just gonna go now..." As Yami was about to leave, Kaiba stopped him. "Hold it! You aren't going anywhere just yet. It may be the end of your shift Yami, but you still need to do another hour because you'll be closing up tonight." As Kaiba said that, he threw the keys to the building to Yami and snickered to himself.

"Yeah, thanks Kaiba." Yami said sadly. As Yami left, Kaiba started thinking to himself.

'I really need to finish all of this paperwork fast so that I can just go home and get some sleep! Urgh! Bah-Humbug! If there's one thing I hate about winter, it's the holidays. I can't believe it.'

Kaiba took a microphone and made an announcement to all of his employees on every floor. "Attention all employees, until you are done with all of your work, you can all leave home. Since you all have a long ways to go, I suggest you finish fast. Thank You and Good Night." As Kaiba said that, everyone was moving on the clock and getting work done, stocking all the equipment and putting them together in certain groups, make their machine process go a little bit faster just so they can get home to their families.

It was 7:30 pm and it was closing time. Everyone in the building had left as Yami was the last one out since he had to close up the building tonight. As he closed up, Yami got into his black sedan and drove back home. As he was driving, he started thinking to himself.

'What do I tell Tea? That Kaiba won't give me any extra money to support her and Little Yugi? (sigh..) I'll just go pick up the alraeady baked turkey and get home.'

As Yami was on his way to get his turkey that was already pre-made, Kaiba took the long way home by walking back to his mansion. As he was walking, he spotted a boy with a beat up rags and a sweater on as he was begging for money. Kaiba just walked away from the kid and just left back to his mansion. About a half hour later, he makes it back to his mansion as he unlocks the door revealing the foyer to his home. Kaiba walked into the living room that had the fireplace and his flat screen TV. He wiped off all the snow off his white jacket and hung it on his coat rack. As he did that, a young 17-year-old boy with long black hair and fairly tanned skin with his green sweater on came in and hugged Kaiba and it was his little brother Mokuba Kaiba.

"Big Brother, I missed you all day today." he said.

"I'm here now Mokuba. I just needed some time to think. That's all." Mokuba wasn't buying it at all. He knew something was going on with him.

"It's her isn't it?" Kaiba still couldn't get over the fact that someone near and dear to him died a year ago.

"Let's just let it go Mokuba. I just need to be alone." Kaiba walked out of the living room and headed upstairs without any regrets.

"But Seto, you promised as soon as you got home, we were gonna make a gingerbread house. You promised!" said Mokuba.

"I know, but I'm too exhausted to do anything now."

"But Set-" Kaiba cut him off as he was agitated from Mokuba's whining.

"Mokuba, I know what I said and I can't do it tonight. You got lots of present waiting to be opened tomorrow anyways."

"Yeah, but what if Yami and Tea could come over and maybe they can bring Yugi along with them." Kaiba got more angry when he heard Yami's name. When Kaiba heard the word Yami, that's when he finally snapped.

"I said no and that is final!" he yelled to Mokuba. But Mokuba started t o grow tears in his eyes and cried all the way to his room. "Mokuba, wait. I'm sorry!" Mokuba slammed the door and didn't want to be bothered for the rest of the night.

"(sigh)... Bah-Humbug! Now my own little brother hates me. I can't help it that I'm too exhausted now. Mokuba will probably get over it. By tomorrow, he'll forget all of this ever happened." But, what Kaiba didn't know was that Mokuba was in his room with a picture of him and Kaiba when they were little kids. Mokuba held that picture close to him as he cried for the rest of the night.

'Seto, what ever happened to that good part of you?' Mokuba thought to himself. As he said that, he covered himself up in his covers and fell asleep.

It was 9:00 pm and Kaiba was getting ready for bed and as he was in his blue striped pajamas and as he was about to go to the bathroom, he felt a rumbling and it was no earthquake.

"Uh, hello?" Kaiba didn't know what was happening, but he didn't care. As he was heading to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and saw a ghost.

"AAAHHH!" Kaiba yelped as he jumped and saw it. but he rubbed his eyes and just saw his reflection of himself. As he finished brushing his teeth and do his "business", he headed to his bed until he felt that rumbling again. He looked around and saw that it was nobody doing it. He turns around and sees a ghost. He had chains of sin all over his body with short black hair, black jeans, and black/purple hood.

"AHHH! Who are you? And what do you want?" said Kaiba.

"You don't remember me Seto. I was your former business partner until I died in a car accident. It's me, Akio Ignota!" Kaiba didn't want to believe it, but he never believed in that fairy tale crap.

"No! That's impossible! You can't be a ghost!" said Kaiba as Akio replied "Oh, but I am and I am also here to warn you Seto that tonight, you will be visited by three other ghosts tonight, other than me of course."

"Three more ghosts? Please, I don't believe in that magic mumbo jumbo at all." Kaiba retorted.

"Kaiba, understand this. Even though you and I were in business together, we were always about the business. We gave people what they wanted and gave it to them."

"Akio, do you expect me to care about those people? What do they ever do for me? Business is never about people." Akio suddenly swooped in front of him inches away from his face.

"Seto, you may not have cared about the people in your business, but people ARE my business! So, be warned Seto Kaiba, Three Ghosts will come tonight! Don't say I didn't warn you...!" Akio said as he disappeared into thin air as he shook his chains.

"I'll believe whatever I want." As Kaiba said that, he fell into his covers and fell asleep. But, even though he didn't believe it, three ghosts were going to haunt him on this night of Christmas Eve.

* * *

Well! It looks like Kaiba wants to believe whatever he wants to believe. Oh well, it's his funeral, or at least it could be... lol, Oh come on! I'm only kidding.. hmm.. But, that's all for this chapter. I shall return yet again for another chapter. But, until then leave your reviews under here and I shall return for another chapter to come. See You Next Time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello one and all again to the sanctum of The MAN WITH IMAGINATION! (echos) Last time, Kaiba didn't wanna believe in the ghosts that will soon haunt him, but he shall soon realize it soon. I also had to rewrite a few things in the first chapter because it hardly made any sense, but I fixed it up now so enjoy, MUAHAHAHAHA!

Thanks for the reviews:

**BlackroSeamy** - Thanks, If Kaiba was going to be the Scrooge of the story, I had to make sure he said "Ba-Humbug" like every other kind of Scrooge.

**The Rainwalker** - Thanks for your advice, I changed it up a bit and made it a little less rushed sorta, but I am doing my best. And thanks for the reindeer warning, lol.

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

Kaiba was sleeping peacefully as it was only 11:00 pm at night. He had his windows shut, the curtains closed so he can have a nice sleep in the dark until his window somehow opened with snow blowing in from the outside. Kaiba woke up from that shivering breeze, got out of his bed, and closed the window that unexpectedly opened. Kaiba turned around and started hearing voices.

"Seto... Seto..." said the voice.

"Who's there?! I demand you show yourself!" said Kaiba.

"Seto..." As the voice got louder, Kaiba was starting to feel a bit scared of who was in the room with him. The voice kept getting louder and a wind blew inside Kaiba's room. the wind started blowing in a twister to show a ghost with a white flowing dress, diamond tiara, and with long, orange hair.

"Who, who are you? What are you?!" said Kaiba.

"Seto Kaiba, do not be afraid, I am Serenity, the Ghost of Christmas Past."

Kaiba saw Serenity's figure as if she was real. Kaiba shook off his fear and replied "There is no way that you are real. You're probably just a hologram."

"I am no hologram. If I were a hologram, you would just go through my body."

Kaiba went up to Serenity and extended his hand out to her face and he could actually feel it. He could feel Serenity's face.

"This can't be real..." said Kaiba.

"But, it is real Seto Kaiba." said Serenity as she extended her hand out to him. "Take my hand Seto Kaiba, for I shall take you to see your past."

Kaiba took Serenity's hand as a blizzard breeze appeared and circled around him and Serenity as they closed their eyes to warp. They opened their eyes again and it showed Kaiba back in his past the orphanage that he and Mokuba grew up in.

"It's the... Orphanage... The orphanage that Mokuba and I grew up in."

"Yes Seto, this is your past, your childhood. We are at your orphanage where you were actually a good person. Long before you and your brother were adopted by your step-father. This took place during the Christmas time when you and Mokuba were having the time you two had together. Come, let us see what your younger self was."

Seto and Serenity walked up and opened the door to see all the orphans playing with their toys that were donated to them. As all the other children were playing with their new toys, Mokuba and Kaiba were in the corner of the play room making a gingerbread house.

"hahah, look Seto, we did it, we finished the gingerbread house." said Mokuba.

"Yeah, it looks awesome Mokie. Soon, we'll have a house just like it." said Young Seto.

"You really think so Seto?"

"I know so, little bro. Just wait, soon we'll have our own place, our own franchise and before you know it, we'll live happily ever after." Mokuba laughed at what Young Seto had said and nodded agreement.

"Here Seto, I made this for you. It's a card." Young Mokuba gave Seto a Christmas card with glitter and a drawing of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Thanks little brother. Merry Christmas to you."

"You too, big brother." Kaiba looked on to see the past of what he reminisced before he was adopted.

"That... that's me... and Mokuba..." Kaiba couldn't even say anything due to the fact that he was speechless of what he saw.

"Yes Seto, that is you. You were always helping Mokuba with whatever he has been through. And you stood by him." Kaiba was watching that he was actually happy when he and his brother was a child before he was adopted.

"Come, there is more to see." said Serenity until Kaiba halted her.

"Just hold on! I'm not taking another step until you explain to me what's going on! This has to be a trick." said Seto as Serenity just kept her smile.

"My dear Seto, just take my hand and we shall take you further into your past." Kaiba took Serenity's hand again and warped into another piece of Kaiba's past as another blowing blizzard flew in and circled around them. Kaiba opened his eyes and revealed him an older Seto Kaiba as a teenager.

"It's me, but older."

"Yes, but this was one of your most saved moments of your life. The day you met your first love. And you were only thirteen then and this was a few months after you took over your stepfather's company."

It was night-time and Young Seto Kaiba was in his blue school uniform and his briefcase by his side taking his limousine home. He was looking out the window just looking at all the stores along the way home until something caught his eye. A girl with long silver blue hair was being tugged by her arm by a larger man who looked like he was in his late thirties.

"Let go of me!" said the girl.

"No way, you and me are going in here." said the man as she was being dragged into a dark alley was screaming for help. Young Seto Kaiba watched as that man was about to get his way with that girl. He looked at her and she looked like she could still be in high school like him.

"Driver, stop here really quick!" the limo driver stopped and Seto got out of the limo and went after the two. Kaiba watched what was happening as he was witnessing his own selfless deed. He saw his young self run into an alleyway that she went through.

The silver/blue haired girl was so scared that she was crying in the corner as the man was about to have his way with her. "I'm gonna enjoy this..." he said as he was zipping his pants down until the young Seto Kaiba ran in and kicked the man's face in. He punched the big man in the gut and punched his face and jump kicked him into the brick wall as he lost consciousness. Kaiba then ran up to the girl from the hurtful man and helped her up.

"Hey, are you okay?" he said as she looked up to Seto and at that minute, she fell in love with him.

"Yes, I am alright."

"What's your name?"

"Kisara..." She started to blush at his looks and Seto replied to her.

"Well, Kisara, do you want me to take you home?"

"No, because that man was my father and he was about to rape me. I can't go home." Seto heard her story and he couldn't even believe what he was hearing.

"What about your mother?"

"She died when I was a child, he's all that I have left." she said as tears came from her eyes.

"Say no more, you can come live with me."

Kaiba and Serenity saw what happened as his younger self held Kisara close and drove off in the limo back to his mansion. As they saw that, the scenery changed right in front of Kaiba.

"But that's not all of your selfless deeds, you wanted to make your commitment to Kisara by being by her side through thick and thin." said Serenity.

The scenery had changed about four years after Kaiba had graduated Domino High School and after Thanksgiving was over, his younger self got Kisara a gift. It was at Pegasus' Christmas party at his own mansion home as Kisara was getting a little shy being Kaiba's date. Kiaba wore a white suit with a blue tie as Kisara wore a dark blue elegant gown with a white fur scarf to keep her warm. Kaiba and Kisara was dancing the night away as they locked eyes with each other. As he was waltzing with her, he has seen familiar faces there too. He saw a close friend of Pegasus and his business partner, Akio Ignota wearing a black tuxedo and purple tie.

"Akio, my partner. How are you?"

"Just fine. I have worked on new ways to duel. It's called duel discs. You strap them on your arm and you can actually play with a board on your wrists."

"That's not a half bad idea. Can't wait to see the prototype."

"I actually have the blueprints. I can send them to you tomorrow afternoon."

As Kaiba and Akio agreed on the device, they shook hands and each gave them a good night to one another. As Kaiba looked on to see Akio alive and breathing again.

"That was the last time I ever saw Akio alive. He got into a car accident a few days later after the party and his funeral took place the next day." said Kaiba.

"I hope you and Akio have settled your differences. Even though you and him are the stubborn types, you both agreed on what was good and bad." said Serenity. "However, you made a huge turnaround during the party." As she said that, they both turned to see his younger self tap his glass.

"Kisara, throughout this year, you have made my life perfect."

"Seto, ever since you rescued me from my father, who is now locked up for attempted rape, I'm glad that I met you."

"And I, you. And now that you and I have everyone's attention in this ball, there is one thing I must ask you." As Young Seto said that he took a small black box out of his white suit pocket and opened it to show a sapphire diamond engagement ring. Kisara and everyone was all excited to hear what Kaiba had to say.

"Kisara, will you marry me?" Kisara was gasping in surprise and her eyes were full tears and everyone was egging her on to say "yes" to Seto Kaiba.

"Yes, yes Seto, I will!" she said sobbing into his suit. Everyone was cheering from all over the party as Pegasus walked up to him.

"Well, well Kaiba-boy, let me be the first to say congratulations to the happy couple. Am I right?" everyone cheered as they said their congratulations as the party continued.

"I purposed to Kisara and we were married a year later." said Kaiba as he watched from above the ball with Serenity.

"Seto, that proposal was one of the most happiest moments of your life that day. But, after a few years later that you two had been married, a tragic event happened. Do you remember Kaiba?" she said.

"Yes, but I don't want to see it."

"Seto, I have to show you or you won't learn a lesson from all of this." Serenity summoned another blizzard wind to warp around Kaiba and Serenity. They opened their eyes again and they show Kaiba in a hospital room with Kisara lying on her bed connected to a heart monitor.

"(cough) (cough) Seto, I don't have much time left."

"Don't say that! I want you to stay..." he said as tears started to come out of his eyes. Kisara was trying so hard to breathe to say her last words.

"Seto... you and I have loved each other for all these years. But, don't lose all hope because of me."

"Kisara, please! I don't want to lose you now!"

"Seto... don't make this as hard as it can be... I just want you to know that I love you... and I don't ever want to see you end up like me..."

"Kisara..."

"Promise me that you will find another love... promise me..."

"Alright Kisara, I promise..."

"Good bye... Seto..." Kisara's hand felt weaker as she grown more pale until the heart monitor was a flat line. Kisara died of pneumonia that day as Kaiba was crying his heart out for her. He kissed her lips to say good-bye to Kisara as she left the world.

"I'll never forget you, Kisara..." Kaiba put the covers on her face to let doctors know that she had passed on to the afterlife.

"Ever since she died, you said to yourself that you swore to never love again. For a whole year, you have not been nice to anyone or anything around you. Even though you carried on the duel disc that was originally Akio's idea, you still took all the credit without mentioning him." said Serenity.

"Akio may have come up with the blueprints, but I made the damn hardware. But you are right. I broke Kisara's promise and I would never love again. Even if it meant not showing any respect to anyone." Serenity heard what Kaiba said and they teleported back into Kaiba's room. Kaiba saw Serenity leave as she was about to phase through the window.

"Hold on! So, that's it. You just show my past just to make me feel guilty?!" said Kaiba.

"I'm leaving because my job is finished Kaiba. But, don't worry, another ghost will come to show you more soon." said Serenity.

"Listen you witch, nothing you say or do will not change who I am! Ba-Humbug!" he yelled to her.

"Very well Seto, but you have been warned. Two more ghosts will be coming Seto. Remember that!" Serenity suddenly disappeared from the room and Kaiba went back to bed. But, he couldn't sleep, so he decided to walk into the kitchen. Kaiba walked into the kitchen to get some water, but when he walked into the kitchen, he saw someone raiding the fridge.

"Mokuba, is that you?" he said, but there was no reply as that person was still eating.

"Mokuba, you know you can't have any sweets this late at night!" Kaiba grabbed the person, but it wasn't Mokuba. It was a dirty blonde man in a green robe, black pants, and a wreath ornament as his crown.

"Who are you?!"

"Who am I? The name's Joey, The Ghost of Christmas Present!"

* * *

OH! See what I did there? Hilarious moment. But, don't fret, I promised Revolutionshipping and dammit, I am gonna put in Revolutionshipping. NEXT CHAPTER! But, can Joey show him the light? I dunno, we gotta wait till I post it. While you guys are waiting, leave your reviews and I shall return with a new chapter. See You Next Time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys, if you have not been noticing yet, I have updated faster than I ever have been because of the holiday RUSH! I am so hyper from writing these stories AND do Finals exams at once. And so I bring you the next chapter to this story where Kaiba meets the second ghost. Enjoy it everyone! What a RUSH!

Thanks for the reviews:

**ThatWeirdOtaku21** - We ALL know that Kaiba can be a class-A Asshole sometimes, but he really is when it comes to business.

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Oh, Kaiba is going to be expecting more than just that. lol..

**The Rainwalker** - Why thank you very much my Rainmaking friend. I shall applaud to you on being a great reviewer.

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

Kaiba was angry at a ghost raiding his fridge when ghosts can't even eat since they have no stomachs. Kaiba moved back a few inches away from that ghost.

"Who are you and why are you in my fridge?!" said Kaiba.

"Well, like I said before, I am the Ghost of Christmas Present and I just got hungry because that's what I like to do, is eat!" he said after he took a bite out of Kaiba's sausage links.

"Look, what exactly are you doing here?!" Kaiba yelled.

"Well, I am here to show you what is going on with your family and employers. If any of them can show you how bad they are hurting, It's best that I show you how much pain that you put on them." said Joey.

"Please, when have I ever hurt anybody?" Kaiba asked Joey.

"Actually Kaiba, it's not physically, it's mentally. Grab my robe and I'll show you. Hold on tight, rich boy." Kaiba took Joey's robe as Joey flew through the walls of Kaiba's mansion and they flew into Mokuba's room. He saw Mokuba completely asleep.

"It's Mokuba. Why did you bring me into his room? We could just open the door." said Kaiba.

"Listen rich-boy, you realize that when you're with me or any of the other three ghosts, nobody can hear or see us. Anyways, take a closer look at Mokuba." Kaiba looked down at Mokuba and he saw that Mokuba has cried himself to sleep.

"Mokuba was crying. It's because I didn't get to make a gingerbread house with him today."

"It's not just that Kaiba. There's more than that because I can actually enter his mind and see what he's thinking. Watch.." Joey put his index finger on Mokuba's forehead and projected what Mokuba was dreaming. Kaiba and Joey saw what Mokuba was dreaming and it was him and Kaiba making their gingerbread house.

"Seto, it's done, we finished the gingerbread house."

"Yeah, it looks nice as it did when we made one as kids." As Mokuba had finished it, it fell apart when Kaiba left and Mokuba was on his knees.

"Wait Seto, come back!" he said.

"Sorry, but I'm too busy with work now. Find someone else to build it with." Mokuba just watched as hid brother walked away into the shadows and Mokuba's mind went dark as he was about to wake up from his nightmare.

"AH!" Mokuba woke up looking around seeing nobody around his room. Joey and Kaiba were there, but Mokuba couldn't see or hear them. "(sigh) It was just a nightmare. Seto, please, I hope you don't work tomorrow."

Mokuba was scared that he would lose what was left of his older brother. Kaiba just stood there and watch his brother break down like.

"That's enough! I don;t want to see anymore of this!" said Kaiba as he clutched his head.

"Sorry Kaiba, I still have to show you other places in town. Hold onto my robe!" Joey said as Kaiba grabbed his long green robe. Joey flew through the wall with Kaiba holding on as they flew on top of Domino city as Joey lands to a house that Kaiba sees unfamiliar.

"Look there! That is Yami's house." Kaiba saw a two-floor small house for about four family members as they make their way inside as they are in Yami's bedroom with his wife, Tea. Yami who had on a white sleeveless shirt while Tea wore a pink spaghetti strap nightgown. As Joey and Kaiba faze through the wall, they listen in on their small conversation.

"Yami, that Christmas dinner that we had earlier, have you noticed that Yugi barely ate his food?" said Tea.

"Yeah I noticed. It's like he wasn't that hungry. I'm gonna go check on him." As Yami was about to get up, Tea grabbed him by his shoulder and stopped him.

"Yami, let me go with you. I think it's best."

Yami nodded his head and smiled as they got up from his bed. "Okay"

Tea leaned in and kissed his lips as he returned the kiss back. They stopped for about a minute and went to go check on their son Yugi. They walked right across the hall since their rooms were right next to each others. Yami cracked his door open to check up on him. As he looked in, he saw Yugi wide awake in his star pajamas. Yami and Tea walked in to see what's wrong.

"Yugi?" Yami said, but Yugi just stared into space without saying anything.

"Yugi? Honey, is something wrong?" Tea held Yugi close to his mother as he started to shed tears from his eyes.

"Mom, Dad, I'm scared."

"Scared of what Yugi?" Yami asked Yugi.

"I'm scared that I might not make it because of my "condition". Yugi said to his parents.

"Yugi, don't say that. I promise you this honey. We will find the doctors that will make you feel better. We will get you through this." said Yami.

"Your father is right Yugi, I went through the same thing as a child, but I nearly died. But, your father put everything he had on the line just to get me better." said Tea as Yami and her held onto Yugi.

"Just try to get some sleep Yugi, okay?" Yugi nodded "yes" to his father.

"Good night Yugi, we love you." Tea said as she kissed her son's forehead. Yami and Tea exited his room, but left a door cracked open to get some little light. Yugi grabbed his Kuriboh plushie and went back to sleep.

As they left, Yami and Tea went back into their room as they laid back down on their bed. Even though it was the middle of the night.

"How are we going to get the money for Yugi's surgery?" said Tea.

'I tried to convince Kaiba to give me a raise today, but he's too cold-blooded to put me on weekly pay and said no to me." said Yami as Tea was mad at Kaiba for what he's done to her husband.

"He can't do that! You have to get a weekly pay like all the other employers."

"Tea, he thinks that I get money from winning duel tournaments and he thinks that is enough for me. I think I'm gonna quit" Tea was surprised of what he said.

"Yami Muto, my husband has been to the shadow realm and back, and has beaten the odds, but he is going to give up because of one over-stuck rich man."

"Tea, your right. After Christmas, I'll go to Kaiba's office and demand money from him. But, if he doesn't, I can tell him to burn in hell."

"Whatever happens to Kaiba, I hope he gets what he deserves. A real crappy Christmas, and hopefully a fist to the face."

"Tea, I think it's best that we try to get some sleep and talk about this in the morning." Tea agreed to the idea since they were tired. Tea kissed Yami good night as they were facing each other.

"I love you Yami." she whispered.

"I love you too, Tea."

What Kaiba was seeing was that Yami cares for his family so much that he puts himself out there for great opportunities just to support his wife and son.

"So you see Kaiba, Yami cares about his family, unlike you when you scolded Mokuba like that earlier. He was heartbroken and look at them, Yami and Tea are devastated that their son might not make it to live his full life." Kaiba couldn't believe that Yami could still be able to support his own family and still put a smile on his face for his wife and son.

"I... I had no idea... Yami may be a good duelist, but I didn't know he was in deep with money." he said as Joey said

"You didn't know Kaiba. You spent more time on your own work and money that you forgot what your other employees were going through."

"This can't really be happening! They are suffering because of me? Why didn't I listen to him?!"

"It's like I said before Kaiba, you cared about yourself and your company. The money that you made and earned from your inventions, that's what caused your greed to go further into the rabbit hole, so to speak."

Kaiba was in complete shock of what has happened and Joey picked him up from the floor. "Come on Kaiba, there's just one more place to go to." Joey grabbed Kaiba and flew off to another place, except this was outside of Domino. Joey flew off to find an old church.

"This is just a church!" said Kaiba.

"Yes, it is. But, that's not the reason we are here. Look!" Joey pointed to the back of the church to find a tombstone behind it. Kaiba actually recognized the tomb as he read the inscription on the tomb.

_"R.I.P Kisara Kaiba_

_1~~~ - 20~~_

_She was always one of a kind."_

"The tomb is too banged up to read it. Her birth and death is scratched off for some reason." said Kaiba.

"That's because you were the one that did it." said Joey. "You scratched off her time of birth and death and then told her that her time was up. You scolded your own wife Kaiba for your own company and after all the love that she gave you, you threw it all away and wanted to forget about her."

"No, that's not true! I loved her!" Kaiba felt the guilt as Joey continued.

"You scolded her and forgot about her! And now you must pay for your sins, Seto Kaiba!" Kaiba was scared out of his mind as Joey stopped what he was about to do.

"Apparently, that's all I can show you. You will be visited by The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come and then that ghost will see your aftermath, Kaiba." said Joey. "Now, I am off to go find me a late night diner. But, you on the other hand is going to be see the next ghost." Joey flew off into the air to the nearest late night restaurant as Kaiba stood there by his own wife's tomb as tears came out of his eyes.

'This has to be a dream, a nightmare! Did I really do all of that?' he thought.

* * *

WHOA! I hate to be Kaiba right now! Can Kaiba soon see the error of his ways and change? And will I stop updating fast like a road runner? Find out in the next chapter have to be somewhere really quick! In the meantime, leave your reviews and I shall be back for the next chapter, possibly the end of it all! See You Next Time!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok you guys, I am just going to let the story tell itself this time because I really don't want to see what happens to Kaiba next. I'm too freaked out to see it. Don't worry folks, I'll be back after all the turmoil is over. So, here ya go.

Thanks for the reviews:

**Rocky** - You really put a lot of planning into this, haven't you?

**Guest** - You shall know in time my guest. Just wait and see... (evil laugh) (Sudden pitch-black)

**Kender20** - To look into the future is to look into the past. But, that didn't make any sense, lol... Just watch!

**Princess of Sorrow** - He's gonna get HIS! You just wait! He'll get HIS!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

As Kaiba was grieving from seeing his late wife Kisara's tomb, he kept on thinking to himself of what he has gone through from the other two ghosts.

'How can all this be happening? This has to be some sort of nightmare! The first ghost showed me my past to try to make me feel guilty, then the other ghost shows me what I have done to those around me. This has to end now.' Kaiba got up from the snowy ground and stood in his own two bare feet.

"Whoever the third ghost is, I am not afraid of you! I will take you on with everything I got!" he yelled.

Kaiba got out of the church and walked all the way back to his house until he saw a shadow covering him from behind. He turns around and he sees a ghost with nothing on, but a black robe and hood covering its face. Kaiba looked at him and smirked.

"Hmph, let me guess, you're the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, am I right?" The ghost nods to Kaiba's answer. "What, cat got your tongue?"

The ghost nodded again to his answer. "Then, tell me this spirit, what's yet to come for me when I am just sleeping in the comforts of my bed?"

The ghost knew Kaiba wasn't making any sense, but he suddenly waved to show a glimpse of what happened after Christmas was finished. Both him and Kaiba warped back into the streets of Domino City as it was raining and sees everyone moving on with their own lives as they were walking with their umbrellas covering them from the rain.

"It's Domino City. Why bring me back in downtown?"

As Kaiba said that, the ghost pointed to two men were talking in a private conversation.

"Hey, did you hear what happened?"

"No, what happened?"

"The rich man died in his sleep the other day. I don't even feel bad for the guy."

"Any idea how he died?"

"I don't know, all that I heard that he woke up dead."

"Hold on! How do you go to sleep alive and you wake up dead?"

"Because man, your alive when you fall asleep and you die in your sleep."

"That still don't make no sense!"

"Either way! He's dead."

"Any idea who inherited his riches?"

"He didn't give it to me, I can tell you that for sure?"

"I heard that the guys employees broke into his mansion and took everything in there."

"Whoa! That's going a bit over the edge, isn't it?"

"Why? The guys dead, it's not like he's gonna need it anymore."

"Yeah, that's true."

Kaiba was hearing the conversation of who died, but didn't know who this person was that died in the first place.

"Spirit, please tell me, is this the future of what has happened after Christmas? Or is it just an illusion that you made up?" he said. But, he then pointed to Yami's house. Kaiba and the ghost fazed through the wall to see what was going on. As he walked through the wall, he sees every one of Tea and Yami's close friends and family in their house. Kaiba saw Tea with a depressed look on her face sitting in her chair as Yami was showing no emotion at all just standing over by the staircase with their friends, a black-coated brown spike-haired man named Tristan Taylor, a tall slim young man with long black hair in a ponytail Duke Devlin, Yami's Grandfather Solomon Muto, Tea's parents, and Mokuba. Everyone was wearing nothing but black clothing to mourn the loss of a close friend and relative.

"Huh? Why is Mokuba there with Yami?" said Kaiba, but then thought to himself the possible reason.

'I guess he wanted to the ghost pointed to them to listen to their conversation of what had happened.

Tea weeping in her chair with a handkerchief covering her face. Her parent's comforted her because of her and Yami's loss.

"Tea, it's okay..."

"We're all here for you."

"I know. Thank you (sniff), it's just that I can't get over the fact that Yugi is gone." said Tea as she continued to cry. Yami came up to her and hugged her to be by her side.

"Tea, I know you don't want to see him, but I just hope that you and I can get past this. Yami was crying as well, but didn't want to because he had to be strong for the both of them.

"I just miss him so much Yami. Why couldn't he just donate any money?" Tea was sobbing on Yami's shoulder as he rubbed her back in circular motion.

"Tea, it's okay." She stopped him right there and cried out "No, it's not okay! I want my baby back."

As Kaiba was watching this, he was feeling sorry for Yami and his family. As he was watching, Solomon walked up to the couple.

"Yami, Tea, is it okay that I go upstairs to see Yugi?" Yami nodded yes to him and Solomon walked up the stair to see his great-grandson. As Solomon went up the stairs, he looked into a room with Yugi's corpse lying in the open casket. Solomon started to speak when he saw him in his forever sleep.

"Yugi, I know you didn't have any time to live a successful life, but let me tell you this Yugi, you were a great kid. You put your friends and family first before anything. You never gave up on hope. But, now your parents are being strong to fight for the morn of your death. The doctors have told me earlier that you died of a kidney failure. Your mother managed to survive after her surgery, but you didn't get yours due to budget. Yugi, your friends and family love you and we will never forget you." Solomon had tears coming out of his eyes as a few drops fell on his face. Kaiba was completely losing his mind as he saw Yugi laying on his deathbed.

"Spirit, please! I have seen enough! Just stop with clip show!" The ghost waved his hand again the scenery changed again to a graveyard as Kaiba looked around to see where he was.

"The graveyard? What are we doing here?!" The ghost pointed to a hill as he saw Yami and Tea by a tomb. They were standing there under an umbrella as rain kept pouring from the skies. Yami broke the silence as he said something to Tea.

"You know, they say that when someone has been put in their resting place, the gods cry and create the rain."

"Then I guess our great relatives are crying for our son Yugi. I hope where Yugi is now, he's happy." Yami held her to his chest and comforted Tea.

"And Yugi wants US to be happy too. He wants us to keep going, even if it means losing him."

"I just want our son back!" Tea continued to cry as they walked away from Yugi's tomb. Kaiba on the other hand went up to the tomb and saw Yugi's grave. It also had his Plush toy of Kuriboh sitting next to his tomb so that he watches over Yugi in the afterlife.

"This can't be, how can this be possible?!" Kaiba was literally losing his mind as he turned and ran up to the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come.

"Listen you bone man, give me one good reason I shouldn't tear you apart right here, right now!" The Ghost pointed to another grave and Kaiba went up to it. He went to see two gravediggers digging up a new hole.

"So, can you still believe the guy died?"

"You can't believe it? I can't believe we're actually digging his grave!"

As the two kept digging and making the new hole, Kaiba turned to him and asked him various questions.

"Spirit, I need to ask you, who was the man who his death brought happiness to everyone?" The ghost pointed at the open hole grave. Kaiba saw that the engraving was covered in snow. Kaiba asked another question before he wiped away the snow.

"Please, I can tell you this. I can change the fate of the future. Ghost of Yet to Come, will this be the visions of what's to come or what will be?"

The ghost pointed to the grave yet again and Kaiba suddenly revealed the tomb and it showed that it was none other than his own grave. He gasped in fear at what he saw.

"No... It says that this grave is for me." Kaiba revealed the date even more and the death date was revealed to show December 25th, Christmas Day.

"No, it says here that I'm dead! This can't be! I can't be dead!" said Kaiba. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come suddenly took off his hood and it revealed to be Akio again.

"It be, Seto Kaiba. I may have been the ghost that warned you, but I am also the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come." Kaiba gasped again as Akio pushed Kaiba into the grave hole. Kaiba was falling and hung onto a strong root. Kaiba was hanging on to his own life to stay alive. He screamed loud for help, but it was no help. However, he yelled at Akio.

"Akio please, I promise that I shall be more kinder! I'll be more generous to those around me! I'll bring Yami's son to get his surgery! I'll make the gingerbread house for Mokuba! Just please, spare my life!" Akio walked up to the hole where he saw Kaiba hanging for his life.

"I am sorry Seto Kaiba. But, your heart must be pure to change your ways. Good-Bye Seto Kaiba! I'll never forget you..." Akio shot the root with a lightning attack at the root and it caused Kaiba to fall into the casket that was at the bottom of the hole. The casket opened by itself as it was waiting for Kaiba to fall into it.

Kaiba suddenly stopped falling as Akio grabbed his shirt just inches before he hit the casket and went up to the surface. Akio dropped him into the snowy ground and let him cry.

"Please, I didn't mean to kill Yami's son! I promise that I will give him the weekly payment! A HA HA..." Kaiba bawled. Akio suddenly walked up to Kaiba and stood in front of him.

"Please, I won't do anyone wrong again Akio, please!" said Kaiba.

Akio was about to finish Kaiba himself until he spoke up. "Seto Kaiba..." Akio was about to shoot lightning straight through Kaiba's heart until he threw the lightning away from Kaiba and made it disappear. "You passed the test."

Kaiba was confused on what he just heard.

"What did you just say?" Akio extended his hand to him and helped him up to his feet.

"You have proved to me and the other ghosts that you have the pure of heart and can change the fate of those less fortunate than you. If you can give Yugi a second chance, you can give anyone another chance." Kaiba was confused and his mind was spinning from everything.

"I don't understand this at all!"

"No, I don't think we ever think you did. So, your one-way trip back home is through the hole!" Akio grabbed Kaiba and threw him back into his grave. Kaiba was screaming as he closed his eyes.

* * *

OH HO HO! A cliffhanger! I just love to keep you guys in suspense like that! But, did Kaiba die or is he back in his room? That I cannot tell because I am still waiting for all the crazy stuff to finish. Until the last chapter is posted, leave your reviews and I shall return for the last chapter. You guys better look out now. Snow is coming too! See You Next Time!


	5. Chapter 5

Well guys, I think all the weird stuff is over. I'm here to bring you guys the conclusion of the Christmas Carol. And we all wanna know if Kaiba ended up dead or somewhere else. So, let's find out now in this conclusion of a story. Enjoy!

Thanks to all those who reviewed:

_Sunrise Phoenix_  
_The Rainwalker_  
_Rocky_  
_ThatWeirdOtaku21_  
_BlackroSeAmy_

**Kender20** - Yep, epic plot twist right there! Bet you didn't see that coming did ya?

**Guest** - It's sad, I know. But, check this F'n -ish out!

**Princess of Sorrow** - What will happen to Kaiba now is something that ALWAYS happens to every Scrooge. Just wait and see my friend.

**Even tho they reviewed in the previous chapters:**

**melan anime** - Kaiba is the "Scrooge" on the show and in the manga, so I thought "Why not this asshole?" lol...

**Coka Cookie Cola** - You're welcome! Woo! Physics are awesome!

**DISCLAIMER!  
**I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

As Kaiba was falling into the casket, he closed his eyes and hoped for the best. As he fell, he fell on carpet. He opened his eyes and saw that it was already morning. He saw that he was back in his room looking around and saw that nothing changed at all. Kaiba put a grin on his face and just jumped around.

"I'm back... ha ha, I'm back! This is my bed, my floor! Oh, and my room! I'm back!" Kaiba opened his window and saw the same ragged boy that he saw last night and saw him dragging his sled through the snow. Kaiba yelled out to him.

"HEY YOU! KID!" The boy heard Kaiba and saw him up in his room. The kid pointed to himself to see if he was talking to him. "Yes you, what day is it today?"

"Why, it's Christmas Day, sir. It's Christmas morning!" the boy responded. Kaiba was in shock of what he heard.

"Christmas Day? Yes! I'm not too late.. I can still make changes!" Kaiba took off his pajamas and slipped on his white signature jacket and black jumpsuit and rushed back to the window. "YOU! BOY! I need you to go down to the market and buy me a turkey!" Kaiba tossed him down a stack of Yen to give to the boy to go buy the it.

"Thanks Mr. Kaiba, but what if it's closed?"

"I'll make sure that they are open to give it to you." said Kaiba with a cheer. As he said that, the rag boy ran off to buy the big turkey for Kaiba. Kaiba rushed all the way downstairs to the front door. As he was about to leave, Mokuba woke up and saw him about to leave.

"Seto, where are you going?" Mokuba asked until Kaiba turned around to see his brother on top of the stairs.

"Put on something warm, we're paying the Muto family a visit." he replied to his little brother. Mokuba started to smile as he heard those words come out of his brother's mouth. Mokuba rushed back into his room, put on some warm clothes and headed out the door to head straight to Yami's house. Kaiba and Mokuba were walking out into the nice white snow-covered streets of Domino City and everyone that passed by him saw Kaiba with a smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas to all!" Kaiba shouted. Everyone cheered that Kaiba was actually happy for once in his life.

"Wow Seto, this is a side I never seen in a while. What got you to change your ways?" Mokuba asked.

"Let's just say I've seen the error of my ways." Kaiba stopped in his place and grabbed Mokuba. "Mokuba, I'm sorry that I yelled at you like that yesterday. It was too out of line. But, I am making it up for it by building that gingerbread house you wanted to do yesterday."

"Really? That's great Seto! Thank you so much!" Mokuba hugged him as he went off directly to the Muto's. About ten minutes have passed and Kaiba went off to the toy store which he asked to be open ahead of time and bought toys and paid for them. Then, Kaiba walked back to Yami's house with Mokuba carrying a bag of toys. The Rag Boy showed up before Kaiba knocked on the door and had the turkey on his sled.

"Here's the turkey you asked for Mr. Kaiba." he said. Kaiba grabbed the turkey as he was able to carry it since it was huge.

"Keep the change kid. You can use what's left to buy yourself some new clothes and shoes." Kaiba said to the boy.

"Thank you very much!"

"No thanks are necessary." the boy ran off to go back to his parents to get clothes for the small child. Before he did, he gave Kaiba his own red scarf. Kaiba was astonished from his actions.

"For me?" he said and the Rag Boy nodded as Kaiba put the scarf around his neck. The boy left with his sled as Kaiba knocked at Yami's front door with said turkey in hand. Yami heard the door knocking and answered it.

Yami opens the door to see Kaiba at his door. Yami was surprised to see Kaiba in his own home when it's usually Yami going to his home for business plans and other jobs for him. "Kaiba? What are you doing here?"

Kaiba threw away the smile to show Yami a serious face. Kaiba entered the house and started to make business talk.

"Actually Yami, there is something that I have to tell you." he replied until Tea walked in from the bathroom and saw Kaiba walk in.

"If your here to fire my husband, I'll hit you over the head with a frying pan!" she yelled out.

"Actually, that's the opposite of what I was going to say. Yami, I am going to give you your weekly pay starting tomorrow!" he said to Yami.

"If your going to- wait, really?" said Tea.

"Yes, plus I brought something for your son too." Mokuba handed him the sack of toys, but Yami and Tea doesn't know about what's in the bag yet.

"It's full of toys." said Yami as Tea turned to the stairway and called down her son.

"Are you awake Yugi, we got you something." she said in sing-song.

"I'm coming..." Yugi got up from his bed and walked carefully down the stairs holding the rail bar on the way down. He saw his parents with Kaiba and Mokuba at the door.

"Mom, Dad, what's Mr. Kaiba doing here?" he asked.

"I am here to give you this." Kaiba dropped the bag right in front of him as Yugi opened it to see toys inside.

"Toys! Thank you Mr. Kaiba!" said Yugi as he was starting to enjoy his bag of toys. Yami and Tea turned back to Kaiba to ask for an explanation.

"Kaiba, this is very kind of you." said Tea.

"This turkey will also be your Christmas dinner for tonight too." he replied as Tea grabbed the turkey and was about to start cooking it in the kitchen.

"Kaiba..."

"Save it Yami, I know that you are a real hard worker, that is why I am promoting you to be my secretary." Kaiba extended his hand to have Yami accept the job. Yami shook his hand without hesitation and smiled.

"Thank you Kaiba. I will do my best not to let you down." he said to Kaiba.

~ LATER THAT DAY ~

Kaiba had just finished making the gingerbread house with his little brother as he and Yugi were putting on the finishing touches onto the roof of the gingerbread house, adding gumdrops and frosting on top.

"And this house is now... done!" Yugi stepped back a few and saw the finished gingerbread house that he, Mokuba, and Kaiba had finished.

"It looks great, doesn't it?" said Mokuba.

"Yeah, it does..." As they just finished, Yami and Tea were in the kitchen finishing up dinner for the boys.

"Guys, dinner's ready!" Tea said to them. Kaiba, Mokuba, and Yugi got in the kitchen to sit down at the table to get ready for their Christmas dinner. On the table was the turkey, mashed potatoes, pasta with beef, baked croissants, and a bottle of fresh soda by the counter.

"Well everyone, I put in a lot of effort into this dinner. Of course, I did have a little help with the food." She pointed her eyes to her husband Yami.

"Well, I don't want to brag, but I actually assisted with the food." Yami leaned in on Tea giving her a quick kiss to her lips as she returned it back.

"Well, let's just not sit here and starve, everybody dig in."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." said Yugi.

Everyone around the table had ate their food, had their fill and have finished up their Christmas dinner. After they had their fill, Kaiba had to talk to Yami privately.

"Yami, can I talk to you really quick?"

"Sure Kaiba." Kaiba and Yami left the kitchen as Tea, Yugi and Mokuba headed into the living room to gather around the fire. Yami and Kaiba were alone in the back part of the house to talk.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Yami.

"I heard that your son has a fatal disease. Am I right?" Yami's eyes widened as he heard what Kaiba just said.

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say I have my ways of finding out. That's why I want to schedule a surgery for him to get Yugi to feel better. I know that you want him to get better. I won't take no for an answer , so just accept it." Yami had thoughts of what his son will have. He could attend school, have some good friends, get married, and live his life.

"Alright Kaiba, you got yourself a deal." Yami and Kaiba shook hands as Kaiba and Yami went back to the living room to see Yugi and Mokuba playing and Tea by the couch waiting for her husband. As they sat down wit h Tea, Yugi walked up to them as Yugi had a book in his hand.

"Mr. Kaiba, would you read this story to me?" Kaiba couldn't resist as he got up from his seat and picked up Yugi.

"Sure kid. I made the best Christmas for you and I'll make it perfect for you with a bedtime story." Kaiba sat down in a rocking chair near the fireplace and started to read to him as Yugi said "God Bless us, everyone."

Kaiba read the story to Yugi as Yami and Tea were watching him read it to him. Tea leaned onto Yami as she felt sleepy and let her sleep on his shoulder. As they watched, The other ghosts were watching Kaiba from outside the house as he saw his selfless deed the whole day.

"It looks like Kaiba finally made difference to those close to him." said Serenity.

"Yeah, now he won't be selfish since we taught him a lesson.'' said Joey as he bit on a sandwich.

"Way to go Seto, you finally brought out the inner child out of you again. Now that he is happy again, we don't have to bother him anymore." said Akio.

"Your right. And you don't have to carry those chains anymore." said Joey.

"Actually, I still have to." Akio revealed the chains from under his robe and it's still there. "I may have help changed Kaiba's ways, but I'm still stuck carrying these chains all over my body for the rest of my afterlife." Joey sweat-dropped and forgot about it.

"Oh right. Let's just go." Joey, Serenity, and Akio floated into the air as they hit the clouds in the sky to let Kaiba be happy on his own.

* * *

This is now over! And now a poem:

Thank you all for this lovely story writing  
You guys were awesome with your review typing  
I'm gonna be gone for Christmas break  
but that don't mean I'll be around every day  
But Kaiba is happy and selfless to all  
and Yugi will be saved and his parents are in awe  
so leave those reviews and tell me what you think  
did I make you laugh, cry, scream, or do all three?  
So, to all those that people that read this rhyme  
Merry Christmas to all! See You Next Time!


End file.
